Joey (TV series)
Joey is an American sitcom, a spin-off from Friends, which stars Matt LeBlanc reprising his role as Joey Tribbiani. It premiered on the NBC television network, on September 9, 2004, in the former time slot of its parent series, Thursday nights at 8:00 p.m. Midway through the second season, the show was placed on a hiatus by NBC but returned on March 7, 2006, in a new timeslot of Tuesdays at 8:30 p.m. One episode, "Joey and the Snowball Fight", was shown on a Tuesday at 8:30 p.m, but was pulled by NBC when it was overshadowed in ratings by American Idol. NBC canceled the series due to poor ratings in May 2006 and did not broadcast the remaining episodes. Contents 1 Background and development 2 Main characters 3 Episodes 3.1 Season 1: 2004–05 3.2 Season 2: 2005–06 4 Reception and cancellation 4.1 Nielsen ratings 5 Awards and nominations 5.1 Legacy 6 International airings 7 DVD releases 8 References 9 External links Background and development The pilot episode was released in screener for test audiences and members of the entertainment industry to preview the show and drum up business. The screener was subsequently leaked on the Internet and thus has received a much wider critical review process than initially conceived.1 There were few differences between the unbroadcast pilot and the version that was broadcast. Ashley Scott played the role of Allison in the unbroadcast pilot,2 but was replaced by Andrea Anders and the character name changed to Alex. The series did well in the Nielsen ratings in its first season (2004–2005) and was subsequently renewed for a second season (2005–2006). In the second season, Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. was added to the show as a series regular. Also, Jennifer Coolidge had a more prominent role. The show was pulled from its Thursday-night timeslot in December 2005, and NBC returned the show in a new timeslot (Tuesdays at 8pm) on March 7, 2006. Due in part to being in competition with American Idol, Joey was the lowest-rated prime time program of the week for NBC.3 The network pulled the series after the first Tuesday broadcast and its cancellation was announced on May 15, 2006. The remaining episodes have never been broadcast by NBC, but have been shown on various other networks around the world. Episode 5 and Episode 13 of season 1 were directed by David Schwimmer, who played Ross Geller in Friends. After the series finale of Friends in 2004, LeBlanc signed on for the spin-off series, Joey, following Joey's move to Los Angeles to pursue his acting career. Friends producers Marta Kauffman and David Crane were not interested in the spin-off, although Kevin S. Bright agreed to be executive producer along with Joey creators, Scott Silveri and Shana Goldberg-Meehan,4 the latter of whom left the show after the first season and was replaced by Jon Pollack. NBC heavily promoted Joey and gave it Friends' Thursday 8:00 pm timeslot.56 The pilot was watched by 18.6 million American viewers,7 but ratings continually decreased throughout the series' two seasons, averaging 10.20 million viewers in the first season and 7.10 million in the second.8 The final broadcast episode on March 7, 2006 was watched by 4.1 million viewers; NBC canceled the series on May 15, 2006 after two seasons.9 Bright blamed the collaboration between NBC executives, the studio and other producers for quickly ruining the series:8 On Friends, Joey was a womanizer, but we enjoyed his exploits. He was a solid friend, a guy you knew you could count on. Joey was deconstructed to be a guy who couldn't get a job, couldn't ask a girl out. He became a pathetic, mopey character. I felt he was moving in the wrong direction, but I was not heard. — Kevin S. Bright on the reason for Joey's cancellation.8 Main characters Matt LeBlanc portrays Joey Tribbiani, a struggling actor and food lover who becomes famous for his role on Days of Our Lives as Dr. Drake Ramoray. Joey is a womanizer with many girlfriends throughout the series, in keeping with his character on Friends.10 The series roughly picks up where Friends left off, with Joey at the beginning of the show making a move from New York to Los Angeles to proceed with his acting career. He is constantly talking about food or eating sandwiches or pizza. *Drea de Matteo as Joey's attractive older sister Gina Tribbiani, who is temperamental and promiscuous. Not particularly bright but very street-wise, Gina is a caring but over-protective and domineering mother. For years she convinced her genius son Michael that he was born when she was 22 instead of 16 years old, and always says he is the one thing she has done really well. She and Joey are friends in addition to being siblings, both having the gift of being extremely appealing to the opposite sex, with numerous lovers. Initially working as hairdresser, by season two she works as a secretary for Joey's agent Bobbie, having impressed Bobbie with her brash manner. In season two she starts dating Michael's father Jimmy once again. In the Season 2 episode "Joey and the Holding Hands", it is implied that Gina may be bisexual. *Andrea Anders as Alexis "Alex" Garrett, the next door neighbor, landlady and friend. She is an educated, but slightly ditzy, blonde lawyer who graduated from Northwestern University and Pepperdine University School of Law. Initially intimidated, but also intrigued by Joey's tough street-wise older sister Gina, the two women eventually become friends, and she becomes more bold in the way she dresses and acts, thanks to Gina's influence. She is puzzled but impressed by Joey's intuitive gift at being able to know when she is wearing thong panties, and spends most of her time hanging out at Joey and Michael's apartment. She and Joey bond and become close friends. Her husband is a professional orchestra musician and is away from home most of the time, and she confides her problems with her marriage in Joey. At the end of season one, she and Joey become romantically involved during her separation from her husband. In season two she becomes romantically interested in Joey and has a crush on him for a long period. Gina tries to help her to get over Joey, but once Alex starts dating Joey's friend Dean, Joey soon realizes that he is also in love with Alex. Coincidentally the actors portraying Joey and Alex also fell for each other in real life. Paulo Costanzo as Joey's nephew Michael Tribbiani who idolises his Uncle Joey's ability to date many women, and who himself is sheltered and nervous around girls. He is self-conscious that he has been so sheltered and that his mother Gina breast fed him until he was seven. Early in the second season it is revealed that Michael has Asperger syndrome. He is a huge Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Wars fan. He is extremely intelligent, an aerospace engineer, attends Caltech and specialises in applied thermodynamics, works with his rival Seth frequently on engineering projects, and is an obvious direct opposite from his more street-wise mother and uncle. He turns to Joey as a big brother and substitute father figure, even after his biological father Jimmy re-enters mother Gina's love life. Jennifer Coolidge as Joey's oversexed agent Roberta "Bobbie" Morganstern, and reportedly the twelfth most powerful woman in Hollywood. She has an enormous crush on Joey's nephew Michael. She often entertains herself by making her office assistant do funny tricks, or shocking herself with a stun-gun. She is brash, forward, aggressive, highly entertaining and slightly ditzy, laughing at everything and at anyone's expense, including her client Joey's. She was once sued by Phil Collins. Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. joined the cast at the start of season two as the character Zach Miller. He soon became one of Joey's best friends. Zach has an interesting career, going from playing extras on TV, to directing amateur plays. Zach does not appear to have a home; he was seen at one time living in Joey's trailer while working on a major blockbuster movie. In one episode, Zach and Joey, both drunk, married in Tijuana, possibly a parody of Ross and Rachel marrying each other in the season five finale of Friends. As a tribute to Joey and Chandler, Joey and Zach argued like a married couple, Zach playing the part of the wife. Zach's final appearance was in "Joey and the Big Move". Núñez was absent from the last five episodes, including the finale of the series, because he found another job. Zach's absence within the show was not mentioned, nor was the character at all. Ben Falcone as Howard, Joey's friend and neighbor. Several cast members had previously appeared as different characters in Friends; Coolidge appeared as Amanda, an old friend of Monica and Phoebe, in a tenth season episode. Adam Goldberg, who played Jimmy, appeared in Friends' second season in the recurring role of Eddie, who moves in with Chandler after Joey moves out. Carlos Gómez, who played Sam – The Director, appeared in one episode of Friends as the restaurant worker Julio in "The One with All the Jealousy". Patrick Kerr, who played the producer of the Daytime Soap Awards, appeared in one episode of Friends as a restaurant manager who auditions Monica for a job as a chef. Brent Spiner, who played himself, appeared in one episode of Friends as James Campbell, who interviews Rachel for a job. Additionally, Robert Costanzo reprised his role as Joey's father, a character who originated in the first season of Friends, in "Joey and the Dad". Costanzo was the only actor besides LeBlanc to play the same character in this series as in Friends (Gina appeared in a third season episode of Friends, but was not played by Drea de Matteo; Joey's sister Mary Theresa also appeared in a third season Friends episode, but was played by a different actress than on Joey). Episodes It has been suggested that this section be split out into another article titled List of Joey episodes. (Discuss) (February 2016) Season 1: 2004–05 No. in series No. in season Title Directed by Written by Original U.S. air date U.S. viewers (millions) 1 1 "Pilot" Kevin S. Bright Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri September 9, 2004 18.5511 When Joey's new TV show is cancelled and the show he turned down is a big hit, it leaves Joey kicking himself and in search of work. Joey's nephew wants to leave his mother's house and live with his cool uncle but is afraid to tell her. 2 2 "Joey and the Student" Kevin S. Bright Scott Silveri & Shana Goldberg-Meehan September 16, 2004 15.3712 When Joey plans to teach Michael how to pick up women, Gina invites herself along, even though the guys don't want her to come. Joey finds out that Alex is the one who has been placing complaint notes about everything he does and that everyone hates her because of this. 3 3 "Joey and the Party" Gail Mancuso Robert Carlock September 23, 2004 14.8713 Joey and Michael plan a party, with the hopes that Joey makes a new friend. Michael's college rival announces he'll be showing up with his girlfriend, Michael tries to compete by enlisting the help of Alex to play his fake girlfriend. Guest star:Jayma Mays as Molly and Simon Helberg as Seth. 4 4 "Joey and the Book Club" Andrew D. Weyman John Quaintance September 30, 2004 13.5914 To woo a girl in his book club, Michael assigns a romantic novel to the group. However, when he tries to make his move, he finds out that she is already in love with Joey. Gina makes a deal with Alex in order to get more work. 5 5 "Joey and the Perfect Storm" David Schwimmer Vanessa McCarthy October 7, 2004 12.8315 When Joey gets the job of understudying in three different plays, it leaves him in a tight spot when all three main actors call in sick. Meanwhile, there is a vacant apartment in the complex, and Joey, Michael, and Alex try to hide it from Gina. 6 6 "Joey and the Nemesis" Kevin S. Bright Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer October 14, 2004 13.3716 An actor named Brian Michael David Scott repeatedly tricks Joey into missing auditions. When Michael gets sick, Gina moves into Joey's place to take care of him, and Joey moves to Gina's place to get away from them. However, when staying at Gina's, her secret boyfriend mistakes Joey for her, and snuggles up to him. 7 7 "Joey and the Husband" Gail Mancuso Brian Kelley October 21, 2004 11.6917 Alex tells Joey that her husband may be threatened by him. When Joey finally meets Alex's husband, Eric, he is stunned when Eric is not threatened by him. Joey decides to donate his savings to Gina so that she can open up her own salon, but she has second thoughts. 8 8 "Joey and the Dream Girl, Part 1" Gary Halvorson Brian Buckner November 4, 2004 12.5618 Gina's high school friend Donna, who Joey used to have a huge crush on, visits. Joey promises Gina he won't do anything with Donna, who is getting a divorce, but cannot resist. Michael learns he used to be a great baseball player when he was younger. 9 9 "Joey and the Dream Girl, Part 2" Gary Halvorson Robert Carlock November 11, 2004 11.6919 Joey tries to plan the perfect week for Donna, so she will choose him over her husband, who is attempting to reconcile with her. Alex discovers that she can get free stuff because she is a "hot girl". 10 10 "Joey and the Big Audition" Sheldon Epps John Quaintance November 18, 2004 11.9220 At Alex's Northwestern alumni party, Joey is mistaken for a fellow alumnus by a movie producer. This helps him get an audition for a new show called Deep Powder, described as "Baywatch on skis". However, Joey soon finds out that the audition is not for the lead character, but for the lead's father. 11 11 "Joey and the Road Trip" Kevin S. Bright Vanessa McCarthy December 2, 2004 11.4421 Joey gets a job as a celebrity judge for the Miss Southwestern U.S.A. pageant in Las Vegas. There, Joey sleeps with a woman, not realizing she is a contestant, while Alex goes to a Celine Dion concert and Michael teaches Gina how to count cards. Guest stars Steven Schirripa as the Pit Boss and Bob Saget as himself. 12 12 "Joey and the Plot Twist" Kevin S. Bright Story: Jon Pollack Teleplay: Craig DeGregorio December 9, 2004 10.2022 At a press conference for Deep Powder, Joey accidentally reveals a plot twist leading him to believe his character will get killed off in the first episode. Meanwhile, when the California heat makes it hard for Joey to get in the holiday spirit, Gina, Michael, and Alex decorate Joey's apartment for Christmas. Guest stars Lucy Liu as Lauren and Colby Donaldson as Gunnar. 13 13 "Joey and the Taste Test" David Schwimmer Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri January 6, 2005 12.5123 After Gina teaches Alex how to make lasagna, Joey and Michael are forced to partake in a taste test. Joey's relationship with his costar Katie gets him in trouble with the executive producer. Guest stars Lucy Liu as Lauren. 14 14 "Joey and the Premiere" Kevin S. Bright Matt Hubbard January 13, 2005 12.2624 Joey brings Gina, Michael, and Alex to the premiere of Deep Powder. Gina's date is Lauren's ex-boyfriend and Alex's is a lesbian. Michael must decide between a girl and Star Trek actor (Guest star Brent Spiner as himself), and Joey kisses Lauren. Guest stars Lucy Liu as Lauren and Colby Donaldson as Gunnar. 15 15 "Joey and the Assistant" Andrew D. Weyman John Quintance & Brian Kelley January 20, 2005 12.5525 Joey hires an assistant named Glenn (Richard Ruccolo), who turns out to be perfect. However, after he starts dating Gina, things start to go downhill. Meanwhile, Alex holds a mediation between Michael and his friend Seth (Simon Helberg) over a patent dispute. 16 16 "Joey and the Tonight Show" Andrew D. Weyman Doty Abrams February 3, 2005 9.9626 Joey is supposed to appear on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno but gets stuck in heavy traffic. In traffic, Michael ends up stuck next to a guy he gave the finger to, and Gina meets two guys. Guest stars Jay Leno as himself and Antonio Sabato Jr. as Kyle. 17 17 "Joey and the Valentine's Date" Andrew D. Weyman Story: Brian Kelley Teleplay: Robert Carlock February 10, 2005 11.4027 Joey unintentionally makes a date with a People magazine reporter on Valentine's Day, which causes her to believe Joey is looking for a serious relationship. A drunken Alex reveals sexual secrets to Gina, and Michael becomes 'one of the girls' after an attempt to hit on a group of girls. 18 18 "Joey and the Wrong Name" Kevin S. Bright Story: Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer Teleplay: Matt Hubbard February 17, 2005 9.8428 Joey is nominated for a Daytime Soap Award, and he is also presenting an award but ends up announcing the wrong name. He brings Gina, who is uncomfortable because she is forced by Joey to dressed unlike herself. Guest stars Julia Duffy as Kimberly. 19 19 "Joey and the Fancy Sister" Gary Halvorson Robert Carlock & Brian Buckner February 24, 2005 9.9629 Joey's sister Mary Theresa (Christina Ricci) comes to visit, who Gina dislikes. When Mary Theresa discovers her engagement ring is fake, she decides to call off her wedding and stay in LA, causing Joey and Gina to try to find a way to get her to move back to New York. Meanwhile, Michael is oblivious that a girl likes him. 20 20 "Joey and the Neighbor" Gary Halvorson Story: Nicholas Darrow Teleplay: Vanessa McCarthy March 24, 2005 8.7630 Joey starts to date his new, hot next-door neighbor Sara (Mädchen Amick), but Joey forgets to cancel his backup date on the same day. Eric is back for the first time in two months but Alex and he have problems after being apart for so long. 21 21 "Joey and the Spying" Kevin S. Bright Story: Tracy Reilly Teleplay: Brian Buckner April 21, 2005 7.5131 Even though Joey and Sara agreed to see other people, Joey realizes he cares too much about her. Alex and Eric separate, leading Eric to move into the apartment next door. Alex sees Eric with another woman and spies on him. Gina wants to break up with Glenn and tells him the reason is because Michael doesn't like him, causing Glenn to try to become closer with him. 22 22 "Joey and the Temptation" Sheldon Epps Story: Craig DeGregorio Teleplay: Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer May 5, 2005 7.4632 Joey and Sara become exclusive, but Joey has a love scene with Carmen Electra for Deep Powder. Joey brings Michael along to help him resist her. Alex finds out Eric kissed another woman. 23 23 "Joey and the Breakup" Andrew D. Weyman Story: John Quintance Teleplay: Nicholas Darrow May 12, 2005 8.5633 Joey helps Sara get an interview with Newsweek, but she gets offered a job in Washington, D.C. Gina meets Michael's new girlfriend, who turns out to be a much older woman. Meanwhile, Alex struggles with her divorce, and Gina tries to cheer her up. 24 24 "Joey and the Moving In" Kevin S. Bright Scott Silveri & Shana Goldberg-Meehan May 12, 2005 8.5633 Joey freaks out after asking Sara to move in with him. Alex doesn't know how to act on her first date after her divorce. Bobbie gives Michael tickets to a Star Wars preview but shows up as well, which leads Gina to confront Bobbie about her behavior around Michael. Season 2: 2005–06 No. in Series No. in Season Title Directed by Written by Original air date U.S. viewers (in millions) 25 26 1 2 "Joey and the Big Break" Kevin S. Bright Scott Silveri & Robert Carlock September 22, 2005 7.8034 Things become awkward between Joey and Alex after having sex. Due to Joey's popularity on Deep Powder, Bobbie makes some outrageous demands leading to him being fired. Gina starts working for Bobbie. A young aspiring actress moves in the complex and thinks Michael is Joey. Hearing voices in his head causes Joey to blow a couple of auditions. Gina gets to tell everyone bad news for Bobbie, Michael wants Joey to go on a double date with him, and Alex wants Joey to take her on a romantic date so she feels better about sleeping with him. 27 3 "Joey and the Spanking" Kevin S. Bright Michael Borkow September 29, 2005 7.4535 Joey has to deal with an unruly child actor on the set of his new movie. In order to discipline him, Joey spanks him. Gina helps Alex meet a guy so she can get over Joey. Guest stars John Larroquette as Benjamin Lockwood. 28 4 "Joey and the Stuntman" Kevin S. Bright John Quaintance October 6, 2005 7.1836 Joey's stuntman shadows him to learn his mannerisms. Abby, the script supervisor at the movie set, who nags Joey to memorize his lines, dates Michael which annoys Joey. A photo of Joey and Alex appears in US Magazine, and Alex freaks out after Joey lets her tell the magazine what their relationship status is. Guest stars Dan Cortese as Chuck. 29 5 "Joey and the House" Ben Weiss Brett Baer & Dave Finkel October 13, 2005 7.3537 Joey thinks about buying a new house because of the amount of money he is making from his new movie. After helping Bobbie with anger management, Alex learns that she too has anger because of her relationship with Joey. 30 6 "Joey and the ESL" Peter Bonerz Vanessa McCarthy October 20, 2005 7.6038 Joey follows a girl into an English as a second language class. After losing a client for Bobbie, Gina tries to sign Joey's costar Benjamin Lockwood, which irritates Joey. 31 7 "Joey and the Poker" Kevin S. Bright Matt Hubbard November 3, 2005 7.7039 Joey and Alex play poker, but Alex lets Joey win so he'll continue to play with her. Because of this, he decides to play in Celebrity Poker Showdown. Zach tries to get Joey to donate to a children's rec center. 32 8 "Joey and the Sex Tape" Kevin S. Bright Linda Videtti Figueiredo November 10, 2005 8.0840 Joey tries to prevent a woman from releasing a sex tape of him. Gina discovers Bobbie has no plans for her 40th birthday. 33 9 "Joey and the Musical" Gary Halvorson Vanessa McCarthy November 17, 2005 8.0241 Joey and Zach direct a musical starring Gloria, Joey's girlfriend's grandmother. Alex writes a letter to Joey as a way to vent her anger, but Joey reads it and thinks it's about Eric. Bobbie's mother wants a part in the musical. 34 10 "Joey and the Bachelor Thanksgiving" Kevin S. Bright John Quaintance November 24, 2005 5.4642 Despite Gina spending a lot of time planning Thanksgiving dinner, Joey decides to go to his bachelor neighbor Dean's party instead. Joey find ancient Native American artifacts in his backyard and accidentally gives them away. 35 11 "Joey and the High School Friend" Sheldon Epps Michael Borkow December 8, 2005 7.7743 Joey's best friend, Jimmy, from high school visits. It turns out their friendship abruptly ended because Gina was secretly sleeping with him. The crew from Joey's movie use chocolate milk as code for marijuana, but Joey thinks they are actually talking about chocolate milk. Joey thinks Jimmy is Michael's father. 36 12 "Joey and the Tijuana Trip" Gary Halvorson Robert Carlock December 15, 2005 7.9944 Joey and the guys go to Tijuana after Michael breaks up with Abby. After Dean criticizes Alex's lifestyle, she and Gina go to a party to have fun. 37 13 "Joey and the Christmas Party" Gary Halvorson Matt Hubbard & Linda Videtti Figueiredo December 15, 2005 7.9944 Joey finds out Alex is in love with him. Joey throws a Christmas party. 38 14 "Joey and the Snowball Fight" Gary Halvorson Tracy Reilly & Matt Hubbard March 7, 2006 4.0945 Joey wants to be with Alex, but she is dating Dean. The action figure of Joey's character has problems. Gina thinks she is pregnant, and Jimmy must deal with the prospects of being a father. 39 15 "Joey and the Dad" Kevin S. Bright Robert Carlock & John Quaintance April 11, 2006A N/A Joey flies his dad in for his movie premiere, who disapproves of Joey's career, which is oblivious to him until Alex tells him. Joey's billboard is right next to Carmen Electra's, which is getting a lot more attention than his. 40 16 "Joey and the Party for Alex" Gil Cates Jr. Vanessa McCarthy May 9, 2006B N/A Joey's feelings for Alex grow stronger. Dean throws a party for Alex's 30th birthday and plans to propose. Meanwhile, Gina and Jimmy decide to get tattoos together. 41 17 "Joey and the Big Move" Gary Halvorson Jean Yu May 16, 2006C N/A Joey finally moves into his house, but a fire destroys it. Jimmy learns that he is Michael's father, and he and Joey try to get Michael's DNA without him knowing so they can conduct a paternity test. Meanwhile, Michael gets new roommates. 42 18 "Joey and the Beard" Peter Bonerz Dan Holden & Linda Videtti Figueiredo May 23, 2006C N/A Joey dates a famous actress Edie but doesn't know she only needs him as a beard. Jimmy moves in with Gina. 43 19 "Joey and the Critic" Ben Weiss Michael Borkow June 6, 2006A N/A Joey's movie is getting great reviews except one critic gives it a 0%. The critic turns out to be an 11-year-old girl. Joey starts his own production company and hires Jimmy, but things do not go well. Alex breaks up with Dean but needs Joey to be her friend. 44 20 "Joey and the Actor's Studio" Kevin S. Bright John Quaintance June 28, 2006A N/A Joey appears on Inside the Actors Studio. There, Alex learns how badly Joey has treated some women in the past and is unsure if she wants to go out with Joey. Joey and Jimmy sign up for a clinical trial for testing new medicine so Jimmy can afford a ring to propose to Gina. 45 21 "Joey and the Holding Hands" Peter Bonerz Vanessa McCarthy & Robert Carlock May 30, 2006C N/A Joey's sexual relationship with Alex is great, but he wants a deeper connection. Michael meets a woman online named sexysteve87. After Gina accepts Jimmy's proposal, she learns he is already married. 46 22 "Joey and the Wedding" Kevin S. Bright Alison Flierl & John Quaintance June 6, 2006C N/A After Alex gets really excited about planning the wedding, Joey thinks she wants to get married. However, it turns out she doesn't want to get married ever. Michael thinks he's the best man even though Jimmy asked Joey. Jimmy and Gina both get cold feet right before the wedding. A First broadcast in Ireland on RTÉ TwoB First broadcast in Latin America on WBTV and Norway on TV 2C First broadcast in Latin America on WBTV Reception and cancellation Joey premiered on NBC on September 9, 2004 as a part of the network's Thursday night comedy lineup. Although the series was not well received by critics, the premiere episode attracted 18.6 million viewers. As the first season progressed, ratings fell but remained average (10.1 million viewers). NBC renewed the series for a second season and moved it to Tuesday nights opposite Fox's highly rated series American Idol.4647 As a result, ratings for the second season fell to an all-time low (4.1 million viewers) and NBC put the show on hiatus in March 2006.47 NBC officially canceled the series in May 2006 citing low ratings.46 Nielsen ratings Based on average total viewers per episode of Joey on NBC:4849 Season Timeslot (ET) Season premiere Season finale TV season Rank Viewers (in millions) 18-49 rating/share (rank) Season high (in millions) Season low (in millions) 1 Thursday 8:00 P.M. (September 9, 2004 – May 12, 2005) September 9, 2004 May 12, 2005 2004–2005 #3550 10.750 4.2/12 (#32)48 18.6 7.5 2 Thursday 8:00 P.M. (September 22, 2005 – December 15, 2005) Tuesday 8:30 P.M. (March 7, 2006) September 22, 2005 March 7, 2006 2005–2006 #8650 7.050 2.8/8 (#74)49 8.4 4.1 Awards and nominations Joey won the People's Choice Award of Favorite New Television Comedy and Matt LeBlanc won Favorite Male Television Star. LeBlanc was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy. Legacy After the series' cancellation in 2006, Matt LeBlanc took a four-year break from acting before returning in the BBC/Showtime sitcom Episodes. The series was a success for LeBlanc, earning him a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor in 2012. On the show he plays a fictionalized version of himself. Joey is brought up several times in conversation by characters on the show, including LeBlanc, who praises the show but also laughs at his own real life career in the show, most notably with the line, "They said Joey was going to be a success," to which another character replies "Joey was ...a, success." International airings In the United Kingdom, the show was broadcast by Channel 5. All episodes were broadcast. In Brazil, the show premiered on November 2, 2004 and it was first broadcast by Warner Channel. All episodes were broadcast. Two years later it also premiered on terrestrial television channel SBT under the name Vida de Artista (Artist's Life).5152 In Greece, the show started airing on Star Channel. All episodes were broadcast. In India, the show was aired on Star World. All episodes were broadcast. In Ireland, the series premiered on RTÉ Two and reruns air on TV3. In Serbia, the show is airing on B92. DVD releases The Complete First Season was released on DVD on May 30, 2006 with all 24 episodes and French and Spanish subtitles. The Complete Second Season was released on April 29, 2008 in Canada (Region 1) and on September 10, 2008 in the Netherlands and September 11, 2008 in Portugal (both Region 2). The show is rated PG in Australia and New Zealand and 12 in the United Kingdom for sexual references. References 1.Jump up ^ Digital Spy. "'Joey' pilot leaked onto net". Retrieved 2007-08-15. 2.Jump up ^ News Bank (June 12, 2004). "`JOEY' GETS CASTING CHANGE". Retrieved 2007-08-15. 3.Jump up ^ tvweek.com Archived December 30, 2006, at the Wayback Machine. 4.Jump up ^ Levin, Gary (July 24, 2003). "NBC has sitcom plans for Friends pal Joey". USA Today. Retrieved December 30, 2008. 5.Jump up ^ "Joey finds new friends on NBC". CNN. September 10, 2004. Retrieved January 4, 2009. 6.Jump up ^ Weintraub, Joanne (July 11, 2004). "Joey co-star looking for sitcom laughs". Milwaukee Journal Sentinel. Retrieved January 4, 2009. 7.Jump up ^ Moraes, Lisa de (September 11, 2004). "Joey & The Apprentice: Downright Unfriendly". Washington Post. Retrieved December 30, 2008. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c Ryan, Suzanne C. (December 7, 2006). "Friendly art of funny". The Age. Retrieved December 30, 2008. 9.Jump up ^ Bauder, David (May 15, 2006). "NBC Betting on Aaron Sorkin's New Drama". Washington Post. Retrieved December 30, 2008. 10.Jump up ^ McLellan, Dennis (February 12, 2008). "Married ... With Children Co-Creator Dies". The Baltimore Sun. Retrieved December 23, 2008. 11.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. September 14, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. September 21, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 13.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. September 29, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 14.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 5, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 15.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 12, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 16.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 19, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 17.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 26, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 18.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. November 9, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 19.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. November 16, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 20.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. November 23, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 21.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. December 7, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 22.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. December 14, 2004. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 23.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. January 11, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 24.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. January 19, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. January 25, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 26.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. February 8, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 27.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. February 15, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 28.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. February 23, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 29.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. March 1, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 30.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. March 29, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 31.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. April 26, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 32.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. May 10, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 33.^ Jump up to: a b Weekly Program Rankings. ABC Medianet. May 17, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 34.Jump up ^ Weekly Program Rankings. ABC Medianet. September 27, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 35.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 4, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 36.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 11, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 37.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 18, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 38.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. October 25, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 39.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. November 8, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 40.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. November 15, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 41.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. November 22, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 42.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. November 29, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 43.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. December 13, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 44.^ Jump up to: a b Weekly Program Rankings. ABC Medianet. December 20, 2005. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 45.Jump up ^ "Weekly Program Rankings". ABC Medianet. March 14, 2006. Retrieved June 7, 2010. 46.^ Jump up to: a b Banham, Mark (2006-05-17). "NBC cancels 'Friends' spin-off Joey". brandrepublic.com. Retrieved 4 December 2012. 47.^ Jump up to: a b Rice, Lynette (2006-03-17). "Friendly Fire". ew.com. Retrieved 4 December 2012. 48.^ Jump up to: a b Hollywood Reporter (May 27, 2005). "2004-05 Primetime Wrapup". Archived from the original on 2007-05-19. Retrieved 2007-08-15. 49.^ Jump up to: a b Hollywood Reporter (May 26, 2006). "2005-06 Primetime Wrapup". Archived from the original on 2007-05-19. Retrieved 2007-08-15. 50.^ Jump up to: a b c d Joey Nielsen Ratings Archive. "The only complete online Joey ratings archive!".June 26, 2010. 51.Jump up ^ "Joey". Seriados.TV.BR. Retrieved 4 March 2016. 52.Jump up ^ Antunes, Paulo Serpa (October 27, 2006). "SBT Promete Ataque De Risos". Teleséries. Retrieved 4 March 2016. External links Joey at Facebook Joey at the Internet Movie Database Joey at TV.com Category:2004 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:2006 American television series endings Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s American comedy television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:English-language television programming Category:Friends Category:Lists of comedy television series episodes Category:NBC network shows Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles, California Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television series about actors Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television